Armoogeddon, Part 4
Armoogeddon, Part 4 is the final comic book, and for now will be the last Brickleberry story ever, at least until more comic books are permitted or the show actually gains a 4th season, or finds a new home other than Comedy Central. It was released on October 26th, 2016. Plot Synopsis Due to the events of issue #3, Steve forgoes his mission to kill Woody and refusing to kill someone who has had such a miserable childhood having to live with his abusive, cruel mother Anita, even if he is to blame for the cow apocalypse, Steve decides to travel back to 2015 and fight off the cows. Malloy then kills Anita's poodle and bakes the dead dog into a quiche for Anita to eat. Anita then realizes, when it's too late, that she just ate her own dog's flesh. Meanwhile, Denzel hurries to Golgotha to prevent Jesus from being crucified by the Romans in the year 33. The Romans refuse, and as they start harassing Denzel and beating him up, Jesus can't bear to watch, having had his faith in Denzel re-ignited by seeing his "dad" having traveled all this way not wanting him to die. Jesus then breaks free remembering what Denzel taught him back in issue 2, "Don't take shit off nobody!", resists his Crucifixion, and rages off to kill the Romans and save Denzel. The whole cast is assembled in to fight the alien cows when they first arrive on earth. In the Rangers' station at Brickleberry, Future Steve has gathered in present Steve, Ethel, Connie, present Bobby, BoDean, Todd Ford, Jorge, Dr. Kuzniak, Yucko, Flamey the Bear, Firecracker Jim, Buella, Hobo Larry, the "angel dust" addict and a short midget. However, they all realize they sold their guns to the Gun Buyback Program in issue #1, and at first contemplate using Kuzniak's suicide pills to not get killed by the cows, but instead Woody gathers up their courage to fight off the cows. The cows then arrive just as they did in the series finale episode, "Global Warning" in their UFOs. However, there aren't any humans around for them to kill or enslave because they were all warned by Future Steve to stay away. As while Firecracker Jim is distracting the first cow visitors with his dancing, Malloy commences the first strike: a catapulted shower of Hoverboards filled with Jim's explosives (which he bought on Amazon with Woody's credit card). The Hoverboards however are all wasted when Future Bobby crashes into all of them before they could be used as weapons. However, President Barack Obama arrives just in time in his U.S. government-issued Chinook with all the guns from the Gun Buyback Program, and that he agreed to give back all their weapons in exchange for Connie giving him her 1 week-old pink panties to sniff. Now re-armed, the heroes (especially Firecracker Jim) shoot down the cows. Future Bobby then demands that they surrender when he takes Connie hostage with a cow laser gun, but they don't care about Connie, except for present Bobby. Future Bobby tells his present self to join the "Cow" side, but present Bobby refuses because that means BoDean will die. Bobby cuts off his own arm so that Future Bobby's arm also disappears (the 'wrong '''arm, since it wasn't the arm pointing the gun at Connie), before shooting Future Bobby in the forehead. Suddenly, the Bovine Overlord shows up with reinforcement cow soldiers, all wearing bullet-proof armor as well as carrying M134-like machine guns that fire green lasers. Future Steve charges toward the Bovine Overlord, who effortlessly beats him with a club swing. The heroes' guns have no effect on them, and it seems they have now lost the war until Denzel finally shows up again with the time-travel stick he stole, along with Jesus Christ. Jesus then goes on a killing spree ripping apart the cows (much in the same way he killed dinosaurs in Woody's history lesson), and after getting a kick in the face by Jesus, the Bovine Overlord orders a retreat and the last surviving cows rush back to the Overlord UFO. Woody however throws a Squabbit, which he took with him from the time travel chase, into the opening hatch of the Overlord UFO, allowing the Squabbit to eat, kill and multiply, making the Overlord UFO crash into the ground and explode. Brickleberry cheers that they are now victorious, and then Future Steve "dies" because now he can't exist anymore due to the cow apocalypse being destroyed, but in a painful manner of dissolving to the bone, rather than the expected "fading away". Now that there are rotting cow corpses all over the ground, Woody asks what they should do about it, and Malloy suggests they open a Chipotle. '''The End. ' Category:Armoogeddon Category:Comic Books Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Bobby Possumcods